simpleflipsfandomcom-20200213-history
Bowser's Dog Dick
Bowser's Dog Dick is a series of video games developed and published by Nintendo. The series includes the following games: * Bowser's Dog Dick * Bowser's Dog Dick Revenge * Super Mario & Bowser's Dog Dick * Bowser's Dog Dick 2: Too Much to Handle * Bowser's Dog Dick World * Bowser's Dog Dick 3 + Bowser's Dog Dick 1 Remastered Edition * Bowser's Dog Dick 0: Origins * Bowser's Dog Dick Golf * Bowser Jr.'s Chihuahua Cock (confirmed by Nintendo, but cancelled after global criticism) * Wendy O. Koopa's Futa Furry Dog Dick * Meowser's Cat Vagina (confirmed by Nintendo, but cancelled halfway into development) * Bowser's Dog Dick 4 + Bowser's Dog Dick 1 Remastered Remastered Edition * Bowser's Dog Dick Revenge 2 * Bowser's Dog Dick Expansion * Bowser's Dog Dick Revenge 3 (currently in development, scheduled for a February 2020 release) All of the games were developed and published for the following systems: * Color TV-Game * Game & Watch * Nintendo Entertainment System * Game Boy * Super Nintendo Entertainment System * Philips CDi * Nintendo 64 * Nintendo Virtual Boy * Game Boy Pocket * Game Boy Light * Pokémon Pikachu * Game Boy Color * Pokémon Pikachu 2 GS * Nintendo GameCube * Panasonic Q * Game Boy Advance * Pokémon Mini * Game Boy Advance SP * Nintendo DS * Game Boy Micro * Nintendo Wii * Nintendo DS Lite * Nintendo DSi * Nintendo DSi XL * Nintendo 3DS * Nintendo 3DS XL * Nintendo Wii U * Nintendo 2DS * New Nintendo 3DS * New Nintendo 3DS XL * Nintendo Switch * New Nintendo 2DS XL * and Nintendo Switch Lite The game is about Bowser's massive dog dick. An exclusive No-Loss Bowser's Dog Dick cosmetic item is available to Super Mario Maker 2 players who have never lost a single game in Multiplayer Versus. Because it can only be obtained by winning every single Multiplayer Versus game, this costume is the most difficult item to obtain in any video game ever created. Any time you see somebody wearing this cosmetic item, you know they absolutely earned it. Trivia Most copies of the game for every system have been lost. However, it is known that SimpleFlips owns at least one copy, though it is unknown which system he has the game for. It is likely the Wii U or Switch. It is rumored that Nintendo and Microsoft were at one point in talks about creating an exclusive version of Bowser's Dog Dick for the rumored XXX-Box (which was rumored to be revealed at E3 2003, but this never happened). The rumored title for this version was "Bowser's Dog Dick: XXX-Box Edition," though this is a fan name for the game. On January 13, 2003, on an official X-Box FAQ, Microsoft added answers to questions about this exclusive version, though their answers were very vague. The questions and answers only appeared on the FAQ for about 3 hours, so it is likely that very few people actually saw them. The answers and questions were: * Q: Is it true that you are partnering with Nintendo to bring BDD (Bowser's Dog Dick) to the X-Box? * A: '''We have heard the rumors circulating and cannot give any definitive answers at the moment. However, we are currently developing a new console that we hope to reveal sometime soon. * '''Q: Will Bowser's massive dick be even bigger in the X-Box version? * A: We cannot currently answer regarding an X-Box version of the game. However, we have seen footage of the Nintendo version of the game and can confirm that we believe that Bowser's dick should be about a meter longer than Nintendo wants us to believe. * Q: When will the X-Box edition of BDD be revealed? * '''A: '''We cannot currently state a reveal date, as we have not begun work on this game. However, Nintendo has shown interest in allowing us to add Bowser's Dog Dick to the expanding line-up of future X-Box games. SimpleFlips is disgusted at the mere mention of Meowser's Cat Vagina. It's very likely that SimpleFlips has a copy of the unfinished game.